nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
House of Anubis
House of Anubis is a jointly American/British/Belgian produced teen drama mystery television series based on the Belgian/Dutch television series Het Huis Anubis. The series was created by Hans Bourlon and Gert Verhulst and premiered on Nickelodeon on New Year's Day 2011 in the United States and on February 25, 2011 in the United Kingdom. The series is the first Nickelodeon series to be filmed overseas, the first soap opera created by Nickelodeon and the channel's first soap opera aimed at children and teenagers. The series follows a group of nine teenagers who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god Anubis), an early 20th century-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos), an American girl who had been living with her grandmother since the death of her parents, leaves the States to attend and move into the school; at the same time, another resident, popular student Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton), suddenly disappears without warning and the school's strict caretaker, Victor Rodenmaar (Francis Magee), attempts to eliminate Joy's existence from the school. The first season of House of Anubis has been released on iTunes. It is split into three volumes. Plot Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy's best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) and new roommate Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a secret group called "Sibuna", or Anubis backwards. The group eventually expands to include Patricia Williamson, who makes peace with Nina once they find out that the mystery of Joy's disappearance and the mystery of the house are somehow connected, and Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer), a prankster in the beginning of the series. The five teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within Anubis House and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy. Soon, out of spite for and frustration from numerous sources, Jerome (Eugene Simon), Alfie's close friend and fellow prankster, falls out with Sibuna and joins the enemy, Rufus Zeno, who wants to use the house's treasure for evil purposes. Jerome eventually joins Sibuna after double-crossing Rufus, and he helps lure Rufus into a trap. Mara Jaffray (Tasie Dhanraj) and Mick Campbell (Bobby Lockwood), who have begun a relationship, deal with the everyday lives of a teenager while they have no knowledge of the mystery or Sibuna all throughout the first season. Cast and characters Main characters *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin, Nina is the primary protagonist of the series. Nina's parents died during a car accident when she was very young and is raised by her grandmother with whom she is still raising. She is an American teenager who enrolls at the boarding school and is assigned to board at Anubis House. Together with her fellow club 'Sibuna' members Fabian, Patricia, Amber and Alfie, Nina discovers the world's greatest mystery, and finds out she's the Chosen One. Later in Season 2, a new spirit 'Senkhara' starts haunting Nina through her dreams, leaving her with no choice than find the Egyptian Mask of Anubis, put it on and go to the afterlife along with Senkhara, or else her cursed friends and her gran will be left to die. In the early beginning of season 3, Nina found out the Osirian 'Eddie' and the Chosen one 'her' need to be kept apart, or else bad things will happen, and that's why she decided not to return and leave Anubis house. Her gran also got sick again and that's when she decided she wasn't coming back. *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter, Fabian is a secondary protagonist of the series. He is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. He is the shy one of the group and believes in doing the right thing. Fabian was the only one to trust Nina from the beginning, and also became her closest friend. If anyone could solve the mystery of House of Anubis, it might just be Fabian. *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson, Patricia is the third protagonist of the series. Patricia's one of the eight students living in Anubis House. It is revealed early on in the series that Joy and her are extremely close; therefore, she is understandably beyond distraught when she discovers Joy's disappearance. Patricia is extremely determined to find out the truth about what happened to Joy, and nothing stops her in her path to achieve her goal. Patricia later reveals the secret along with her fellow club Sibuna members Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Jerome, and finds out Joy was taken away so Victor (the house keeper) can restore the Cup of Ankh and earn the imomrtality with the elixir of life, however in the season finale it was revealed that it's actually Nina who's the Chosen One. *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington, Amber is the fourth protagonist of the series. She is one of the eight students of Anubis House. She created Sibuna, named it, and organized the sacrifice ritual to fully initiate rituals. Though she is the "dumb blonde" of the series, it is revealed that when she actually tries and thinks, she is quite intelligent, as seen by her "research" in Mr. Sweet's science classes. Amber is forced to leave Anubis House and move to some Fashion School in New York City. *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell, Mick is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. It is revealed that his father is extremely authoritative and wishes his son to become a doctor like him; however, Mick is not all that great at science because his true strength lies in athletics. In the middle of season 1 Mick dumbs Amber, Mick and Mara become a couple. In the start of House of Anubis season 2, Mick leaves to Australia leaving Mara without a boyfriend. Mick also did a cameo in the finale of HOA season 3, talking with KT however, it was never revealed on the show how come Mick knows the new American girl KT. Later in Summer 2013, actor Bobby Llockwood revealed he did more cameos in season 3, which were actually never found by any fan of the show. *Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray, Mara is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. Mara is intelligent, beautiful, sensible, predictable, and determined. It is revealed early on that she likes Mick. They later in season 1 become a couple and does not break up until season 2 shows up where Mick leaves to Australia, later Mara becomes a girlfriend of Jerome, they break up in season 3 because Jerome cheats on here with a new student Willow. In the Touchstone of Ra TV movie special, Mara joins Sibuna and helps other friends discover the mystery of the stone, Mara also shares a kiss with Fabian in the graduation prom. *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke, Jerome is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. Jerome likes to stir up trouble and is always up to something. He is best friends with Alfie, and they are constantly coming up with schemes to cause trouble grief to others for their amusement. *Alex Sawyer as Alfred "Alfie" Lewis, Alfie is one of the eight students boarding at Anubis House. Alfie is a good guy and really into adventure. He has a crush on Amber, and they seem to be in a relationship at the very end of the first season. Later in season 3, Alfie broke up with Amber since she has decided to leave to the Fashion School in New York, leaving Alfie and the other Sibunas to discover what next awaits the students this term. Alfie later becomes a boyfriend of the new Anubis House resident Willow Jenks, along with solving mysteries with his fellow club members Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Joy and Mara. *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer, In the beginning of the series, Joy was kidnapped under mysterious circumstances. In season 2 Joy couldn't face the fact that her old crush Fabian is now a boyfriend of Nina Martin, the Chosen One, and became Nina's archest competition. However, when Nina left in Season 3, Joy at first tried to become Fabian's girlfriend again, but then gave up and moved on. *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush, KT is a new American girl which was set to go to Anubis house to stop the great danger, which was told to be awakened by her dying grandpa. KT arrives in the begginging of season 3 and the only one who trusts her and becomes friends with from the very start is Eddie, as he saw KT in his vision before she arrived. Her grandpa has given her a key before sending her to Anubis house, which was later in the season turns out opens the door in the new teacher's Denby's house, where she keeps the dead body of the first Anubis house owner, architect Robert Frobisher-Smythe. First of all, KT didn't get along with Patricia, who thought she made a fake letter from Nina to Fabian, and both started a food fight in the dining room. Later in season 3, after Amber leaves to fashion school, KT teams up with Sibunas and unravel the biggest secret yet. After RFS (Robert Frobisher-Smythe) is awakened from his curse, he leaves to Egypt with Ms. Harriet Denby. In the House of Anubis movie special 'Touchstone of Ra', new evil Sophia takes KT as her prisoner and tries to complete the Pyramid of Ra, which is later destroyed by the Osirian 'Eddie', leaving him alive but loosing his powers. Episodes Production and development Production began in August 2009, but in March 2010 Studio 100 announced that the series was sold to Nickelodeon in the United States. The series was filmed in the summer of 2010 in Liverpool and was first broadcast in the United States on January 1, 2011. The series is the first original series produced for the flagship U.S. Nickelodeon channel to be produced outside of North America, and is Nickelodeon's first original drama series since the 2000-2002 series Caitlin's Way. The series is structured in a different manner from other live-action television series in that each episode consists of two eleven-minute segments, a format commonly used in half-hour animated series like SpongeBob SquarePants, although the events of each subsequent segment pick up from the events of the previous segment; and the series' episodes are formatted to be broadcast in the five-day-a-week format that is common with soap operas. On March 10, 2011, Nickelodeon confirmed that they will make a new season of House of Anubis at its annual Upfront presentation to advertisers and media. On June 29, Entertainment Weekly reported that Nickelodeon had confirmed a second season of House of Anubis and that production would begin on 21 July 2011. A total of 45 half-hour episodes (90 15-minute episodes) were to be made to begin airing January 9, 2012. All cast members were confirmed to be returning via their respective Twitter accounts. Reception The series received mainly mixed reviews with Youth Television News review commended Nickeldoeon's attempt at a drama series, saying "a good story always outdoes a repetitive sitcom." The hour-long series premiere on 1 January 2011 was watched by an average of 2.9 million viewers for the first two episodes in the series. The series scored a 4.0 share (846,000 viewers) among teens 11-17, a 4.4 share (952,000 viewers) among kids 11-15 and a 3.5 share (1.2 million) among kids 11-18, ranking #1 amongst all broadcast and basic cable programs in its timeslot in all pre-teen and teen demographics. Awards and Nominations References Trivia *If there is going to be another season of House of Anubis, it's possible it will be a spin-off resolving around the newbies seen in The Touchstone of Ra. Since the original version Het Huis Anubis also got a spin-off. It's also a possibility Nickelodeon will decide to make a new spin-off with how things went to Amber in New York's fashion school, as she left Anubis house to focus on clothes and fashion in season 3. Gallery hoa11510518955.jpg hoa21580195815.jpg hoa31501985195.jpg hoa4151958195815.jpg Hoa-logo.png Hoa1.png Nina Martin HoA.jpg Hoa7.gif Hoa2.gif Hoa.gif HOA EP1.jpg Hoa7.jpg Hoa6.jpg Hoa5.jpg Hoa4.jpg Hoa1.jpg HOA Vol.10.jpg Anubis sibuna nathalia brad.jpg Anubissibuna2.jpg External links * * * House Of Anubis Wiki de:House of Anubis Category:Shows Category:Live-action shows Category:House of Anubis Category:Cancelled shows Category:2010s premieres Category:2010s endings